TenshiTenyou
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: STORY BEING REWRITTEN RATING HAS GONE UP DO TO REWRTIE Kagome's life all that great that poeple believe, living in a family that doesn't seem to like her. Kagoome needs to find a way to be free before she ended up leaving the only way she can....death.
1. Prologue

Lady Maki: alright people this story is mostly based of real events some things have be added or change I'm sure where it's going to lead but I beg of you do not flame this story if you do not like it please keep it to your selves and keep in mind that it is based off a true story.

Kagome: aww poor Maki don't be upset

Sesshomaru: yes Maki how can you make happy stories if you cry?

Lady Maki: I'm alright guys

Shippo: sure you are sure

****

****

****

**Prologue**

_It happen again my parents went a little out there once more this time I lost all human contact I don't know how much longer I can handle this thank Kami they don't know about this web site I set up so at least someone out there will read my words and hear even though I'm not there to "speak" them_.

Kagome sighed once more as she typed as quietly as she could if her parents found out that she was awake and on the internet not only will she be in major trouble, she'll lose the internet once more.

_What I'll never understand is why, why will they not let me be normal why won't they let me have an education like everyone else they let my younger brother have one but me no if I even try to leave to shrine grounds I get into more trouble then I ever thought, the only reason why they haven't been arrested for me not being in school is because every year they go down and file me as home schooled even though my Father works almost all day every day and my Mother isn't home through out the day either they away with it with out so much of a hint of trouble, so normally it's just me and the family's fat lazy cat, sometimes I wish….sometimes I wish there was a way out of here_.

Kagome heard a sound coming from her parents bed room and quickly published the web page and turned off the computer and returned to her room.

Half way across town sat a man he was taller then most and more beautiful then most females his long blonde almost sliver hair hung lose and free around the back of the desk chair shinning against the moonlight that hit it.

The man was searching the internet for something to help him in his up coming story as far as he knew which wasn't much besides from what it was some what about, he knew that it was a love story but not which kind, he only have a few scene in mind but he wasn't sure which or all was going to be used.

Rubbing his temple in frustration he found something that his young daughter must have placed on his favorites list she would often do this when she found a "pretty" site she wanted him to read to her. Clicking on the site to look over it before he read it to her he found that it was a "Blog" with the name Tenshi-Heaven it was done beautifully with just the right amount of blues and whites and one of his favorites sliver.

Looking at the site more closely her saw that it was just updated before reading the new post he went to look at the bio of the maker of the site only to find that most info was not given, sighing he turned back to the postings he then decided to start from the very first one to get the idea of the poster.

**_Welcome the Tenshi-Heaven!_**

__

_I'm not going to lie to you I'm just using this site as a way to keep in contact with the human world. I know your thinking human world but aren't you human and I'm going to be honest with you I feel more like a caged animal then a human._

_See right now I'm only fifteen normally I should be out with friends or having a sleep over party with my girl friends, but the sad thing is I'm not see I don't have any friends well not any real ones my friends are those that I make up to keep myself from crying out in despair now your more likely thinking that this is someone's sick idea of a way to get people the read their Blog for me it's not I really don't think people read this anyway but I need to have a way to at least talk._

_Now your just sitting there, more bored because of my ramblings then entertained I can say that I am sorry, but then again I'd be more likely lying to you see to me you don't have any reason to be bored you've got freedom if you really wanted to you could just click off this site and shut off your computer and leave your house me I can't I never can not by my choice though nor the doctors but my parents see their sick twisted parents and keep me inside all the time I'm so pale that my little Brother says I'm a ghost I've gone out in the yard a few times but only for like maybe fifteen minutes due to the fact in live on shrine and people come and go all day lucky them._

_Oh I have to go parents home._

_Tenshi-Tenyou_

The man read and re-read the first post he wasn't sure he read it right the first time Did she say that she wasn't aloud out of her home? he asked himself.

The man sat there pondering the thoughts of the mystery poster he really didn't want to believe that someone could be held in their home by their parents, but this Tenshi-Tenyou sounded like someone that would more likely think that people making a jail break a good thing.

Sighing once more the man closed out of the site and shut off his computer he told himself he'd go back to that sit the next morning but this night this night he needed some rest so leaving it study shutting off the light closing the door he made his way down to hall stopping at his daughter's room to check on her before turning in himself.

After making sure she was safe he went and made sure all doors, windows and any and all entry or exit was locked before setting the alarm, slowly he went to him room stopping in his bathroom the brush his teeth, wash his face and brush out his hair, then moving to his room he change into his pajamas which were only bottoms he never wore a shirt to bed he laid down and went to sleep.

Across town Kagome was lying in bed think of what to post next on her site and dreaming of the day she will be set free by her prince charming.

Do tell me if you wish for it to continue and even if you don't the chances are that it will just remember do not flame I'm begging you please don't.


	2. chapter one

Lady Ky: alright people thanks for the reviews so far here's chapter one

Kagome: any flames yet?

Sesshomaru: of course not the story is about us Kagome

Lady Ky: Sesshomaru tone down the ego

Sesshomaru: humph

Chapter one

Kagome woke the next morning with more a of a dull ach inside her chest once more, she knew what this meant she was starting to feel the need to get out again. Every time she'd have one of these times she would make up some mystic destiny that needed her out side or that she was reincarnated and that her reincarnated lover was calling out to her.

"come on 'gome no point of kidding yourself, you know just as well as everyone that your nothing heck you can't even leave the house"

"Kagome Higurashi get your butt down here right now!"

"oh shit now what" Kagome asked her self

Rising from her bed she slipped some clothes on and went downstairs to find her family in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"there you are, now your Father and I have some company coming by tonight"

"who's coming?"

"Kaede and Totosai"

"oh.."

"mom can I go to Kohaku's house after school?"

"sure just call if your going to stay for dinner"

"Souta you better hurry or your going to be late for school"

"right dad thanks bye mom"

Kagome watched as her parents spoke to her Brother like she wasn't there after an while she got used to this but then again one would never get used to being ignored by their family.

When Kagome wasn't paying any attention to her parents they stopped what they were doing to look right at her.

"Kagome what is this?" her Mother said holding a peace of paper and a floppy disk.

"a paper and a floppy disk" Kagome answered stupidly

"what's the meaning of what's on them Kagome?" her Father said taking the paper from her Mother.

Kagome was just plan clueless which wasn't much different from any other time, but this was starting to get weird.

"tell me Kagome what does it mean?"

"I don't understand what your asking?"

"then read it Kagome!"

Kagome looked at the paper the hand shoved in her face reading just a online screen name she knew then what was going on they went through her room again.

"well Kagome?"

"what do you want me to say?"

"are you having sex Kagome, who is he dose he come over when everyone is gone?" her Mother asked

"no!"

"liar, tell the truth!" her Father yelled

"I am!"

Kagome was close to running for the door so she closed her eyes hoping a clam down enough that she wouldn't feel that way she knew that it wasn't a good idea to blot out like that they'd be even more pissed. When Kagome opened her eyes once again her Mother was right in front of her and right when she saw her hand raised everything slowed down she watched as the hand came down and then **BAM** the hand connected with Kagome's cheek.

The world spied back up to normal when Kagome placed a hand on her cheek starting at her parent's once more she ran not wanting them to see her tears. Entering her room Kagome fell on the bed but ended up siding off to the floor crying to looked back at the door as her parent's came in.

"Maybe we should see if your sister Kikyo will take her" Kagome's Mother said

"you know she doesn't like her" Kagome's Father said

"you little bitch your nothing but a slut just wait you'll see just what we know the only thing your good for is opening your legs!" Kagome's Mother said.

More tears were falling more freely now then before her Mother's words were ringing over and over again in Kagome's head that's all she knew was those words she didn't even hear when her parent's left the house.

Across town the man from before was eating breakfast with his chatty daughter.

"Sesshomarusama Rin found something Rin wants Sesshomarusama to read to Rin"

"yes I found it, I should be able to read it to you after you get back from school"

"Hai, Sesshomarusama!"

Rin left Sesshomaru at the table and went to finish getting ready for school normally Sesshomaru would take her but not today he needed to get a start of his new book. Getting up from then table he went to his study where hi turned on the computer and opened word processor then opening internet explore he opened Tenshi-heaven to finish reading the post.

_I wonder is it child abuse if the child is a teen?_

_I ask this why because my Father slapped me today why because I didn't give him the answer he wanted._

__

_My little Brother made a friend at school today he just moved into the house a block away I haven't met him though no one ever wants to meet me why would they, I only stay in a house all day and get hit by my parent's because they don't like my answer._

__

_I found a new hobby today I do it while I'm home alone I don't know why I do it, maybe I just wish to be mean. My hobby is I go into chat rooms and "play" with people if you don't know_ _what I'm mean by "play" then you've never done cyber sex, it's not the most nicest thing there is but it makes me laugh something I don't get to do often._

__

_I had a weird dream last night I dreamt that I was a cartoon and I sunk out of the house to only find another cartoon this one was a male and we ran away from all our troubles never looking back._

Sesshomaru read the post each even more depressed then the last. There was one about how she'd talk to the family cat just to talk another on how she'd wake up feeling that she needed to get out and she'd make up some kind of story about some lost love. That's when it hit him an idea for his story clicking over to the word processor he began typing

While Sesshomaru typed away at the computer maids would come in bringing him tea or lunch each was never touched. Everyone once in a while Sesshomaru would stop typing and click over to Tenshi-heaven wed log and read a bit more then go on typing.

_I wonder why the poor girl is kept inside all the time_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he typed not noticing his daughter walk in the study.

"Sesshomarusama!"

"Rin, school's over already?"

"Hai Sesshomarusama, Did Sesshomarusama think of something to write?"

"I did and I didn't pay attention to the time"

Because Sesshomaru was pay attention to his daughter he didn't see that someone else had entered the study until they spoke.

"how you doin' Lord Fluff?"

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"what can't a Brother come see his Brother?"

"not you what do you want?"

"just a place to hid for a while that bitch Yura is at it again"

"why bring her here, you know that she wants both in her bed, and watch your language around Rin"

"I don't even know why you have that runt she's not even your own just something you found"

"Inuyasha get out deal with Yura alone"

"come on man she'll kill me"

"sir?" interrupted the butler

"yes was is it?"

"there's a miss Kagura here to see you, shall I show her in?"

"no I'll go to her take Rin to her room and she Inuyasha to a guest room and keep them there"

"Hai"

The butler left with Rin behind him and Inuyasha sulking behind both, Sesshomaru saved the document and minimized the log and went to meet Kagura.

"after noon Kagura to what do I owe this surprise?"

"Sesshomaru I need at least the first chapter or he'll be pissed"

"well your in luck I already have up to chapter three"

"what already when did you start normally it takes you a long time to go to where you think your done with the first chapter but then you delete it all and redo it"

"I started this morning"

"and your sure your finished with three chapters?"

"very sure in fact I've never been more sure about something I've wrote"

Sesshomaru lead Kagura to the study where he printed out the three chapters and gave then to her. Kagura scanned the chapters and looked up at Sesshomaru with the look of surprise.

"where the hell did this come from? this isn't the one you told us about"

"no I changed it, it's the same story I told you about but I changed it"

"I never knew you could write so depressed"

"yes well I've gotten some inspiration"

"yeah I'll say, I'll take this in you better get back to work knowing him he's going to want more of this soon"

Kagura left the house while Sesshomaru sat back down to finish typing the fifth chapter he lied to Kagura he was up to the fifth but didn't want to tell her that.

Kagome was once again alone well ok not really but yeah see she was in her room alone while her parent's were downstairs with their friends Souta was gone at Kohaku's from what Souta told her it's just Kohaku and his older Sister their parent's died years ago and they don't have more family so it's just them.

_Man those two are lucky to be the only one's they can leave they have freedom how I'd love to have freedom_ Kagome thought

Kagome was writing again this time since she couldn't type it up yet on the computer to post it she was using paper which she will burn when everyone in gone the next day since the first time her parent's slapped her for her internet paper's she started burning any and all paper the lead to what she's been doing , but some how like this morning they end up finding things they shouldn't. Today she found the floppy disk and formatted it so they don't have that anymore sometimes they would keep it just to have it hanging over her.

Laughing rang loud from below all Kagome could do was cry for not being one laughing, she was never one to sit where she knew she wasn't wanted and down there with her parent's and their friend was one place she wasn't wanted. Sometimes Kagome wondered if they even knew they had an older daughter.

Hey look chapter one yay me and you people are so nice no flames yet yeah hopefully I won't get any. Review please.


	3. Chapter two

Lady Ky: alright people thanks for the reviews so far here's chapter one

Kagome: any flames yet?

Sesshomaru: of course not the story is about us Kagome

Lady Ky: Sesshomaru tone down the ego

Sesshomaru: humph

Chapter Two

It was around one in the morning and Kagome was once again typing all she wrote the night before on her "Blog" she got one comment the other night it caught her by surprise because one it was a guy and too he gave his email address, Kagome decided that after she posted if she had time to email him back.

_it happened once again my parent's went through my room once again I don't know when or how but they found one of my hobbies I saved don't ask me why I saved it I just did, so the biggest question is how did my parent's get into my room without me knowing it._

_Now my parent's believe that I'm having sex while their not home no one's believing me when I say that I'm not. Heck where will I even met a male I can't leave the house it just doesn't make any sense at least not to me._

_Well I got my first comment today I was happy that someone is reading this though I would like to say that I thank you for at least taking the time to read my ramblings even though they may not mean as much to you as they do me, though it means a lot to me that you would._

_Tenshi-Tenyou_

Kagome sighed as she finished the post she had more to say, however; she wanted to email the person that gave her the comment, so after posting she switched over to her email address.

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep he kept thinking of his new book the chapters just kept coming to him after Kagura left he sat down and wrote ten more chapters before dinner and after spending time with Rin and putting her to bed he went back into his study and wrote another four. if this keeps up the story will be ready for the baka to read before publishing Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru already finished reading all the posting at Tenshi-Heaven and being curious about the one who wrote them he sent a comment and surprising himself giving his email address. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to expect from that, but it was to late to take back the email address now it's alright been sent and more like she already got it.

Sighing Sesshomaru sat up in his bed he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep this night, so then he decided to go work on his book.

Getting up from his bed in made his way back to the study where he turned on the computer waited for it to boot up he picket up his journal and began to write in it. Sesshomaru wasn't one of those people that would have a journal, but after the adopting of his daughter he started to write one thinking that when he dies he could have it given to his daughter so she'll know just how much she meant to him.

After the computer booted up Sesshomaru logged on to the internet for a couple of reasons one of which he didn't want to believe, but he was hoping to have an email for Tenshi-Tenyou. The other reason was to see if she posted anything new.

Checking his email Sesshomaru was shocked to if out that she indeed emailed him a rather was what lengthy reply.

To whom it may concern-

It is not the fact that I am scared to leave my own home but the fact that I can not if you have indeed read all of my post then you already know that not only do I suffer from low self-esteem that is due to the fact that my "lovely" parent's have destroyed it, but I also have to deal with the fact that I do not I repeat do no have the knowledge one needs to live alone.

Another thing you so kindly pointed out was my grammatical mistakes well try this on for size, I haven't been to school in ten years back when I was in school it was only to the second grade at that point we just got to the grammar, I'm sorry that you have to nit pick on someone that hasn't been to school!

Farther more if you rather I keep my woe's to myself then maybe you're the one that should stop reading my post I made up the site so I can at the least have a small voice in this place were human's are treated like pet's rather then human's. And one more thing go to hell ass wipe!

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked at the reply would have been laughable in fact he was it wasn't what she sad that made him laugh, ok maybe some of is was , but just think about this here's a girl about what seventeen eighteen years old yelling at him because he gave her some constructive criticism for her post, then again she have a point for someone like her that never got passed the second grade in school to willingly post her own writings online and let other's read them despite her disadvantage. Though for someone that hasn't gotten far in schooling has other's she sure was better then some that would be without school.

Kagome rolled over to block the sun from her eyes after posting on the site and emailing that guy who gave her the comment she was extremely tired, so waking up this morning was something Kagome did not want to do.

Kagome could hear the sounds of her family up and eating breakfast in the kitchen but try as she would she could not bring to get herself out of bed.

"Kagome mom said you need to get up!" Souta yelled

"fine"

Kagome reluctantly got on of bed and went down stairs to find out that her Mother was on the computer removing the internet.

"what's going on?" Kagome asked

"your Mother is removing the internet, so you can't have any more of your boyfriends come over while were gone"

"what boyfriends?"

"don't lie to your parent's child" Said Kagome's grandfather

"I'm not lying!"

"your Father and grandfather have more important things to do in our lives Kagome and if you mess them up by getting pregnant it will be up to us to raise the child no one would let you keep the thing, your just to stupid!"

"well who's fault's that you're the one's that keep me from school!"

"Kagome we don't want you to go through a be labeled as slow dear"

"how do you know I'm slow I an not slow I beat that I could even understand things that took you half your life to learn!"

"Kagome we are not having this discussion!"

Kagome was left alone in the house once more, getting annoyed with her parent's keep her in all the time Kagome went straight up to her room and got a bag put some clothes in it and left the house.

Walking down the street was all Kagome really could do since she didn't have any place else to go and no money what so ever.

She just kept walking it wasn't just the fact that she was outside that made her feel more human there was more to it that she really honestly could not explain.

The colors and buildings were just beautiful after being locked up for most of her life anything would be wonderful.

_"I wonder how long it would take them to realize I'm gone"_ Kagome asked herself.

Kagome walked to a park that was almost a mile from the shrine she just ran away from, setting her bag down Kagome went to the swings. She always loved the swings they reminded her of happy times as a child.

**MEOMORIES**

A young Kagome was walking with her parent's they were walking to the park as they normally did together Kagome's father would push her on the swings while teaching her how to swing herself.

Her mother would watch from the bench giving encroachment as she tried to swing.

In another flashback and slightly older Kagome around 12 or so Kagome's mother was taking her little brother Souta out to spend time with him while Kagome and her father curled up together on the couch.

**END MEOMORIES**

Kagome was silently crying when a little girl around the age of six walked up to her.

"why are you crying?" the child asked

"because I don't have anywhere to go"

"no mommy or daddy?"

"nope I'm all alone"

"Rin was like that then she found Sesshomaru-sama"

"I take it your Rin"

"Hai"

"well you know Rin when speaking of yourself like that you should say I or me"

"I know I just chose not to"

"well then me's a Kagome"

Rin laughed at Kagome and sat next to her on the swing they started talking as well as swinging until a finely dressed women came.

"Rin hast to go now, Rin will see Kagome later"

"yeah sure Rin have fun"

Kagome watched as Rin walked away with the women she began to think of where she was going to be staying that night she knew that she really didn't want to go home but, she also knew that she didn't have any where else to go.

Getting up Kagome began to wonder around the blocks away from the shrine.

Sesshomaru walked down the street to get Rin for the park he saw her on the swings talking to some women with no other children around curious as to why the women would be there without her child Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to come it was time for her to come inside for the night.

"Sesshomaru-sama Rin met a new friend and she was sad because she doesn't have anywhere to go"

"and what was your friends name?"

"she said her name was Kagome can Rin come back to see her tomorrow?"

"we'll see if she's there tomorrow"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ky: Kind of short I know but I wanted to get this up for my fans

IY: what fans?

Ky: baka!

Sesshomaru; wench stop yelling in my ear

Kagome: why is ky on your lap Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: review! (runs away from Kagome)


	4. REWRITE OR NOT!

**Dear Readers-**

**I wanted to ask all of my readers out there if I should rewrite this story, my style has inproved greatly since I began this story and I feel that with my new style I'll be able to portray the sotry line better if I was to re write it, however, i feel that my readers should have a say in this as well so please tell me if i should rewrite it not. Thank you**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
